A number of switches are required for cabling a photovoltaic (PV) plant, in particular to connect PV modules to the inverters or the inverters to the grid. Such switches are provided both on the DC side and on the AC side. According to the state-of-the-art, these respective switches must be installed in individual enclosures on both the DC and AC sides. Due to the number of individual enclosures required, more space is needed if the enclosures are either mounted on a wall or installed outdoors as freestanding units. This is a problem in particular if the PV plant is to be supplemented with additional modules. Often enough, there is no longer sufficient space for additional switch cabinets. Therefore, corresponding future space requirements must be incorporated in advance in anticipation of such expansions. Also, the variety of different individual systems requires a range of different connection conditions, which are also highly restricted as the individual switches must be installed in one enclosure each.